cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SarahAmadale10
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sarah Amadale page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tuturial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 18:17, December 21, 2011 Your Page Hello. I was just wondering if you intended to erase your whole page because I had fixed it but you erased it again. I just want to ask if you did want it all gone or because it was a mistake. I had undid your last edit from before but I didn't undo it this time because I'm not sure If you do want it all gone. Reedman211 (talk) 14:12, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Onlineness Come online right now (7:41 PM) January 27, 2013. Miss yah. LukeDocker99 (talk) 00:42, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Wiki and In-game Onlineness If you can't make it in-game, please try to stay in contact by using the wiki. At least just check-in every once in a while. Thanks. I miss you! LukeDocker99 (talk) 01:22, February 22, 2013 (UTC) New Signature Check out my new signature. It's top notch. :P LukeDocker99 00:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Miss You I am nearing the end of Day #44 since the last time I saw you. I miss you. Please make contact in some way. If you ever manage to go on CWA and I'm not there, leave me a message on my talk page. Until we meet again... LukeDocker99 00:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I Still Miss You! It's been about 5 months since I last saw you. I still think about you every day. I hope you can go back online to at least say hello. Your faithful Turkeymaster, LukeDocker99 00:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Your Return Hey turkey! It was really nice seeing you in-game today. I'm just here to see if you see messages left on my talk page and to give you my talk page link for easy access. http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LukeDocker99 It was great to see you and look forward to your future endeavors in the Star Wars Community. Remember also there is private chat here. LukeDocker99 00:55, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Onlineness Hello, I have returned from vacation and will try to be on as much as possible today and tomorrow. LukeDocker99 16:34, March 30, 2014 (UTC) *I will be on pretty much all day today. WHo cares about homework. CWA is more important. Try to come on. LukeDocker99 19:41, March 31, 2014 (UTC) *Hurry, game ends in an hour and a half. LukeDocker99 23:34, March 31, 2014 (UTC) My Return Hey, I've returned to the wiki and have also joined the marines on TOR. It would be wonderful if you could join us either in-game or on the CWA Military Squads Wiki and here. I miss you and hopefully we will see eachother soon. Btw, you will have to communicate with me through the wiki chat for the time being. I am too low of a level for it to let me talk. LukeDocker99 19:37, September 15, 2014 (UTC) *Kk we should talk sometime :) *I'm available now if you are. :) LukeDocker99 22:45, September 15, 2014 (UTC) *Just let me know when you're available on either here or the CWA Military Squads Wiki. That is where we will have to chat until I reach Level 10 on TOR. It's really inconvenient that I can't use any com channels in-game. Anyway, see ya soon. :) LukeDocker99 22:34, September 16, 2014 (UTC) *OMGSH I didn't get an email till now T_T I'm normally available around times like this, ttyl :) *Alright, so you wanna get on this chat or CWAMS chat? LukeDocker99 23:14, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Either one works, I think I missed you, sorry I was at the store :/ Checking In Hey Sarah, it's been a long time (as usual) and wanted to see how you were doing. I recently completed a CWA Tribute video that I had been working on for a few months. It's got a bunch of memories from CWA timed with some awesome music and there are even some pictures of us throughout. I put a lot of love and effort into it. You can check that out here. Other than that, I've just been doing some maitenance around the CWA Military Squads Wiki or as it is called now, the Star Wars Military Squads Wiki. I have done a redesign on the home page with these new banners that will change each day, that I edited from starwars.com that now have the wiki name on them. One of the pictures I got reminded me of your wiki avatar. It's Padme on Naboo in Episode II. I screenshotted the homepage with (kinda) your face plastered across the top. Now you're famous! :P Anyway, I hope to talk to you soon on either this wiki or the Military Squads Wiki. I want to start editing my story on here more, but I just need to find the time. See ya, turkey. - 2nd Lieutenant Luke Docker, Administration Platoon, UAF JSOC- 01:44, December 4, 2014 (UTC)